


Hoeliday Cheer

by MariaMediaOverThere



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, Hair-pulling, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom, Virginity is a Social Construct, allusions to, but then again, exhibitionist Phichit, slight humiliation, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMediaOverThere/pseuds/MariaMediaOverThere
Summary: Merry Christmas, ya filthy animals.Phichit beams and Seung-Gil’s heart lifts. “My chimney is ready for St. Dicholas to unload his sack in it with all the presents he has for a very good boy!”“You’re killing my boner, Phichit!”





	Hoeliday Cheer

This wasn’t what Seung-Gil was expecting when Phichit said he wanted to spread holiday cheer into his life. Then again, is there every any serene moment when Phichit was around?

 

They planned getting together over the holidays back a few months prior and honestly, Seung-Gil still couldn’t believe he and Phichit were official boyfriends. How they arrived at that still eludes the Korean’s rationalization- but if anything, Phichit taught him how to live in the moment. So he should do that.

Live. In this moment.

 

Right now.

  


Carefully, as if any sudden movements would shatter the illusion, Seung-Gil sets the bag of groceries down on the floor. He never usually left his apartment around this time because he expected throngs of people to bombard him everywhere he went. He was right too, he’s got a slight bruise forming at his rib from when someone elbowed him earlier trying to get those tacky tree-shaped cakes.

But alas, Phichit insisted on a real Christmas dinner even if Seung-Gil doesn’t uphold any traditions in his household consisting of himself and his dog. Of which, when he entered his place, he found his flufflad mysteriously leashed to a barstool in the kitchen with toys, a bowl of snacks and a bowl of water at his disposal. It made sense now.

  


Phichit was decked out in some obscene translucent red dress-like outfit that only reached to the top of his hips, of where red shorts hugged the circumference of the Thai’s waist. He’s nestled himself into the center of Seung-Gil’s bed- and Seung-Gil has always thought his bed was too big living by himself, but now he finds it looking cramped with a row of mistletoe around perimeter, and scented candles on each of his nightstands.

 

“What’s…” Seung-Gil squinted at the Santa hat Phichit was wearing atop his fringe. It seemed like the only safe place to look at, “...all this?”

  


“Holiday cheer!” Phichit beamed, sliding his legs out from underneath him. The red fabric across his torso shifts and Seung-Gil notices the delicate trimmings at its edges. Phichit, with his legs bare and body positioned to face Seung-Gil looks inviting to say the least.

To Seung-Gil silence and stiff shoulders, Phichit cocks his head with a pout, causing the bell at the end of his Santa hat to swing back and forth, obnoxiously ringing, “Too much?”

  


Seung-Gil sighs, all the stress from navigating through the never ending barrage of frantic last-minute christmas shoppers roll off his broad shoulders.

“I’m going to destroy you.” He mutters under his breath, looking to the floor.

 

Phichit giggles to this and Seung-Gil can feel his ears become hot and his turtleneck too stuffy.

His boyfriend bounds up to him with all the grace of a professional figure skater. Standing, Seung-Gil can wholly appreciate the babydoll that’s draped down the expanse of Phichit’s upper body, highlighting his petite frame. Their hands find each other.

 

“We could always just prepare dinner together and sit by a Youtube video of a fireplace with our puppy if you don’t want to.” Phichit provides, no malice in his airy tone.

The phrase ‘ _our puppy_ ’ makes the fire collecting in Seung-Gil’s gut burst sporadically. How… intimate. Suddenly, Seung-Gil’s afraid his palms are sweaty and Phichit will notice.

  


“We’ve never…” Seung-gil wracked his brain for a tasteful way of putting it in English, “...gone all the way.”

 

“Well Merry Christmas?” Phichit supplies, hands moving up Seung-Gil’s arms and locking behind the Korean’s neck.

 

“What if we ruin the holiday?”

 

Phichit’s nose scrunches up in that cute way that Seung-Gil will never admit, and the Thai boops his nose. “You think you could ever disappoint me?”

Seung-Gil avoids eye contact.

 

To that, Phichit hoists his leg to slide between Seung-Gil’s. Phichit rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet, thigh gently rubbing against Seung-Gil’s groin. He repeats, softer, more sensually, “ _You think you could ever disappoint me?_ ”

  


Seung-Gil gulps.

“I’ll try not to.”

 

“Less try, more doing!” Phichit winks, disentangling himself from his boyfriend with a flourish. He swats that mistletoe at the foot of the bed to the floor and climbs on top of the duvet.

 

With his eyes hungrily following the image of Phichit on all fours ambling to the top of the bed, Seung-Gil coughs out a, “You better pick those up later.” while he undresses himself.

  


He almost tripped trying to remove his slacks, but the Korean somehow managed to get down to his boxers and awkwardly skirt around the bed to sit near Phichit. “This is… a lot.” He eyes the scented candle warily.

 

“Firsts matter.” Phichit hummed, leaning back against the headboard and playing with the trimmings of his babydoll.

 

“You look… good.”

 

“Do I?”

 

“...Really good.”

 

Phichit laughs. “Do you want to just go straight ahead to the fucking or what?”

 

“Can you try to be a little more PG about it?” Seung-Gil can fear the blush creep down his chest.

 

“I’m sorry, I just expected to get rawed, being surrounded by all this mistleHOE.”

 

“You’re awful.”

 

Phichit beams and Seung-Gil’s heart lifts. “My chimney is ready for St. Dicholas to unload his sack in it with all the presents he has for a very good boy!”

 

“You’re killing my boner, Phichit!”

Seung-Gil whines as he leans forward to catch Phichit’s lips in a quick peck that turns into many pecks that turns into his tongue moving across Phichit’s bottom lip.

 

Phichit’s hands find the sides of Seung-Gil’s face and the Thai deepens the kiss. Seung-Gil can feel the hot little puffs of breath across his chilly face that’s been exposed to the cold elements only a few moments ago. He has to stop and be thankful for Phichit.

 

“Babe?”

 

Seung-Gil pulls away completely and holds Phichit’s wrist away from his face.

  


“Slow love-making or triple-X athletic fucking?”

 

“I wasn’t aware you were capable of the latter.” Phichit cocks his eyebrow teasingly. “It’s always been vanilla in my imagination.”

 

“In your imagination? When you get off to the idea of us having sex?” Seung-Gil presses kisses to the inside of one of Phichit’s wrist.

 

“Mhmm. When I think about that hard candy cane going-”

 

“Stop that!” Seung-Gil berates as he pulls on Phichit’s arm to get him to sit up. He slides closer to the headboard (knocking many mistletoe out of the bed) and motions for Phichit to sit on his lap.

 

“Am I supposed to tell you what I want for Christmas?” Phichit stifles his laughter as he places his Santa hat on Seung-Gil’s head.

 

“I’m going to destroy you.” Seung-Gil parrots his earlier sentiment. “But I’m just afraid… you’re always so loud when we did all the easy stuff, and now… if we go all the way… I wonder how much louder you can get.”

 

Seung-Gil’s hand dips below the waistband of Phichit’s red shorts and pinches his left buttcheek.

 

There’s a brilliant flush dusting the highs of Phichit’s smooth face, but his grin doesn’t waver, “Why don’t you find out?”

  


Satisfied with his answer, Seung-Gil leans forward to trace the outline of Phichit’s nipple with tongue through the thin material he’s got donned on. Phichit keens immediately and his body strains forward. Seung-Gil gropes Phichit’s ass and encourages him to press harder against himself.

 

Phichit lets out a high squeak as he grinds down on Seung-Gil erection. He cants his hips every which way to create the most friction. Seung-Gil can feel Phichit’s nails creating crests on his shoulders where his boyfriend is looking for something steady to latch on to, as his tongue dances towards the other nipple. And bites.

 

“Seung…!”

  


At this, Seung-Gil allows his hands to wander and for his middle finger to slide between Phichit’s asscheeks. Finding it lubed up and warm, he’s infinitely more turned on. The though of Phichit stretching himself preemptively, in Seung-Gil’s house, waiting for him to arrive home… it’s all so domestic.

 

Seung-Gil shows exactly how appreciative he is when he thrusts his digit up Phichit’s hole and angles it just right to where he knows he can make his boyfriend yell.

 

And yell he does.

  


Seung-Gil being one for efficiency, has practically mapped out the topography of Phichit’s erogenous zones from all their previous “encounters”. That being said, when he crooks his finger and turns it just a fraction to the left, he’s not surprised at Phichit’s frantic breathing and the way he’s bouncing atop Seung-Gil’s erection.

  
  


“Already so horny…” Seung-Gil taunts to Phichit’s chest- rising and falling to the erratic beat of his ragged pants. He wants nothing more than to just rip the fabric away to completely expose his boyfriend’s nakedness.

He avoids the special spot in his boyfriend altogether to annoyingly circle around the immediate area. Phichit definitely knows this game. “Babe…!” He berates, moving to pull lightly at the back of Seung-Gil’s hair.

 

A moan ripples through the Korean- one of which he wasn’t expecting, but was excited by. He closed his eyes, allowing Phichit to run his fingers through his locks and tug every now and then. “Babe, please, come on…!” Phichit whines.

 

Seung-Gil adds a second finger and only continues this game.

  


Grumpy as he always is when he doesn’t get what he wants when he wants it, Phichit growls into Seung-Gil’s ear as he rocks his clothed dick against Seung-Gil’s clothed dick. Ah, his adorable prince. So demanding. Seung-Gil loves it.

 

Very briefly, Seung-Gil swipes the pad of his finger on Phichit’s prostate and Phichit practically bends backwards at the touch. “Seung-Gil, come on!”

  


“How long were you fucking yourself on your own fingers before I arrived?”

 

“How lewd!” Phichit mock-gasped, nuzzling the side of his face against the crest of Seung-Gil’s cheek. “Do you like the thought of me masturbating to you?”

 

“Very much, yes.” Seung-Gil stops his ministrations. He squints and focuses his attention to the wall across from them. “It’s... only me you think of, right?”

  


Phichit pulls on the hair covering Seung-Gil’ ear and nibbles of the shell of it. “Jealous?”

 

“You’re dangerous.”

 

“Dangerously in love.”

 

“You didn’t answer my question.” Seung-Gil splays his other hand across the small of Phichit’s back and lays him down, never once letting his fingers slip out from Phichit himself.

He lifts one of Phchit’s legs over his shoulder, kissing his calf and admiring the muscular slope of it.

 

“You’re the only one I want, Seung-Gil. I know you know that.” Phichit smiles sweetly, reaching downwards to hold his boyfriend’s wrist and thrust Seung-Gil’s fingers deeper inside himself.

The Korean grows hotter at way Phichit’s eyelashes flutter and his lips form an ‘o’ when he allows Phichit to get himself off with his digits.

 

“Y-You’re shameless.”

“And you’re super hard.” Phichit counters, wiggling his hips.

 

At Seung-Gil’s lack of response, the Thai coaxes him on, “I want your milk inside this cookie-”

 

“Stop right there.” Seung-Gil warns, but can’t stop his laughter from bubbling up. He peppers more kisses on Phichit’s calf as he scissors the Thai wider. It’s all pressure and motion, but the excitement’s got Phichit practically vibrating in expectation.

 

Phichit shimmies his shorts down with the one hand that isn’t balled into a fist in the duvet but Seung-Gil pulls his fingers out and stops him. “Keep them on. Commit.”

 

“You’re joking!” Phichit’s doe eyes go wide with incredulity.

But Seung-Gil takes the Santa hat perched atop his head and throws it at Phichit. “You little snow-hoe.” The Korean sneers with 0 actual negativity behind it.

 

Seung-Gil pulls the waistband of his boxers down, allowing his erection to free itself. “Lube? Condom?”

 

“Lube is on the nightstand. No condom.” Phichit muses, trying to fix his hair from underneath the Santa hat he was pulling on. “You’re clean, I’m clean. I want that sugar glaze on this cinnamon roll.”

 

“I’m not Christian but I’m very sure cinnamon rolls aren’t exclusively enjoyed during Christmas.” Seung-Gil makes sure he’s lubed up enough for easy entry, considering it’s… “Have you ever did this before?”

 

“Gotten fucked wearing a Christmas costume?”

 

“Gotten fucked at all.” Seung-Gil hummed, moving one leg of Phichit’s shorts to the side to get a peek of Phichit’s hole.

 

Phichit wipes an imaginary tear away from his eyes, “I’ve been… saving myself for someone speciaAAH- S-Seung…!”

  


The head of Seung-Gil’s cock, although barely, was inside Phichit now. It wasn’t painful, it had just caught him off-guard. And Phichit tells his boyfriend as much to relax him. “I think it’s hot you treat me like a prince…”

 

“You _are_ my prince.” Seung-Gil mutters, face red, and straining to enter Phichit as slowly as he can. Phichit allows him to practice this deliberate pace, reaching down to give himself equally slow strokes through his shorts.

  


When Seung-Gil is flush against Phichit, he exhales hard against Phichit’s neck. “How is it?”

 

“Full.” Phichit pulls his hand away from where it’s trapped between their bodies. “You?”

 

“I’m gonna explode.”

 

“Sucks. Chris warned me about those kinds of things happening now and agai-AHHHH.”

  


Seung-Gil responds using a quick hard thrust, canting his hips up and down and making Phichit squeak. “You’re so fucking hot… inside… and tight…” Seung-Gil’s voice is raspier than usual. The grip the Korean has on Phichit’s leg hooked over his shoulder tightens.

 

He balances himself by placing another hand next to Phichit’s body and begins to withdraw until it’s just the head of his dick inside. “...Yeah?”

 

Phichit bites his lip, no smart quips left, “Yeah.”

  


Seung-Gil thrusts in and out with that, each building up to an aggressive flourish that has Phichit feeling really good. He starts off with little high pitched groans, patterned to the beat Seung-Gil has paced for the two of them, but it immediately grows in pitch and variety as the Korean tries different angles he can go with.

 

There’s tension building at Phichit’s lower half, and he bites the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from becoming to wild. “...F-Faster.”

 

Seung-Gil grunts his acknowledgement and fucks him steadily, pulling back slowly but entering quickly in a toe-curling pace punctuated by the sound of Phichit’s thigh slapping against Seung-Gil’s hip.

Phichit is practically melting into the duvet, knuckles white from trying to find purchase for this fire growing in his belly. “Oh… Oh… Oh… S-Seung-Gil… You… Oh…”

 

He has a hard time letting out any words when the head of his boyfriend’s dick plows against his insides, but he tries his best. “You… give me… oh… You…”

  


There’s a symphony of bodies clapping together, sensual grunting and the fucking bell of the Santa hat that reverberates through the walls in such a way that Seung-Gil feels he will still hear the ghost of it even when Phichit returns to his home country.

 

Seung-Gil’s hands clamber for Phichit’s hips, raising them a few inches off the mattress to line their bodies up perfectly the way he’s mathematically predicted would be most pleasurable. Phichit’s legs twitch and shake, and Seung-gil unhooks the one draped on his shoulder so Phichit  can hook his ankles behind his boyfriend’s back.

 

Phichit’s grunts are stuttered and his head rolls back against the covers to expose the column of his neck, highlighting the graceful shape of his decolletage. It’s a familiar motion, being the usual response whenever Seung-Gil sucks cock. But now, it’s a different vantage point, and the Korean can definitely say his boyfriend is a fucking Adonis, as sweats rolls off the highs of his face.

That stupid fucking babydoll shifts with every thrust and becomes a sea of glimmering red that kind of shows but but completely shows the way Phichit’s abdomen is trembling under from the strain of keening his back.

 

“T-Take th… Take that off….” Seung-Gil scrambles for words, unacclimatized to the sensation of his dick plunged balls deep in such a beautiful boy.

 

“You said… commit…” Phichit releases a low-pitched moan with Seung-Gil giving a particularly hard thrust, so he goes and moves the damned lingerie piece off his body, knocking the Santa hat off the mattress with it.

 

Without the annoying (but admittedly charming) ringing, Seung-Gil is quick to shift their positions. The movements make his cock slip out from Phichit and the latter is not happy at that prospect to say the least.

Phichit makes grabby motions with his hands while he whines unintelligibly, but Seung-Gil makes sure they’re both comfortably seated before he makes any movements to rectify the situation.

  


Leaning against his headboard with a lapful of Thai on him again, this time, significantly less decent, Seung-Gil takes a moment to let his eyes wander.

“Did you buy that lingerie for me?”

 

Phichit rolls his eyes.

“No, I like to wear sexual outfits for things like grocery shopping and washing dishes.”

 

The sass earns the Thai a reasonably sharp smack on the cleft of his ass.

Phichit stifled a moan.

  


“I appreciate the gesture, but I don’t like the way it covers you.” Seung-Gil leans forward to suck appreciatively on the decolletage he was admiring so much. “I want to see all of beautiful you when we make love. Maybe… leather next time? Something tight and with cutouts.”

 

“You’re kinky, Seung-Gil!” Phichit giggles, running his hands everywhere to express his gratitude. “Our first time and we’re already busting out the rope and gags!”

 

“I would never dream to gag you, Phichit.” Seung-Gil’s hands snake downwards to line himself up with Phichit’s hole. A sinfully hot squelching sound comes up as Seung-Gil teasingly thrusts shallowly inside. “How can I hear you beg for me?”

“I don’t beg.” Phichit pouts, but his body’s doing the work for him, There’s an innate thrum in the older skater’s bones that beckon Seung-Gil to come and enter him.

He grinds down on Seung-Gil blushing cock, ass open and inviting. But Seung-Gil is immune with years of studied nonchalance and allows Phichit’s irritation to fester.

 

“I wonder what people will say watching the Pride of Thailand so… cockhungry.” Seung-Gil wonders aloud.

 

Now Phichit, he looks scandalized, but he moans at the thought nonetheless. There was an episode where he went down on Seung-Gil while they rode a ferris wheel alone- so truly, Phichit’s exhibitionism streak didn’t blindside anyone.

The memories of his boyfriend’s heavy breathing through his nose as he did his best to bob his head forward in a way that wouldn’t cause the carriage to swing violently, all while Seung-Gil enjoyed that sight and the sight of a million lights from over 500 feet below quite literally made him feel like he was on top of the world.

  


A surge of adrenaline, and Seung-Gil allowed himself to get inside and prod against Phichit’s insides to find that spot that will make him make the most noise again.

But Phichit, he’s got a short attention span, and he’s bouncing on his boyfriend’s cock, uncaring of anything like efficiency and proper friction. His one track mind is deadset on riding Seung-gil from here to Thailand and back, his spine arching and chest pressed against Seung-Gil’s.He’s got his own length trapped inside his shorts and sandwiched between their bodies, but knowing Phichit and the way he had always just gotten off with only Seung-Gil’s digits making tight circles inside him, it’s nothing urgent.

 

What is urgent is the sound that Phichit makes when they come together to the hilt, the Thai boy swivelling his hips from side to side to force the head of Seung-Gil’s cock to rub against his happy button. Seung-Gil allows himself to smile, leaving bite marks on Phichit’s shoulder as he ruts into Phichit.

 

There’s a beast within him that he’s trying to tame- for fucking sure, he can absolutely go wild with it and flip them over to desperately fuck Phichit into the next year, but first time, first time he chants in his head.

At least the promise of future opportunities is enough to keep Seung-Gils breath hitched as he loves Phichit in earnest like he’s always dreamed of doing since before they formally met.

  


There are little beads of tears that have clung onto Phichit’s mascara-laden lashes and it does nothing but make the Thai’s eyes sparkle the way they do with the glaze that’s come over them. Phichit mewls, nails digging into Seung-Gil’s biceps.

 

“You… Oh… you’ve been w-... These look great.” Phichit, obviously in a daze, compliments, following the curve of Seung-Gil’s arms.

 

Seung-Gil flushes under the unexpected praise. Despite their situation, it’s those little heartfelt gestures that really has him going speechless.

 

“You work so hard, you’re… oh… you looked so good in tha… the video… you sent-t…. Ah!” Phichit clenches and Seung-Gil groans. He’s babbling in Thai and Seung-Gil only catches the words ‘don’t stop’ amidst the barrage of foreign words.

 

“The routine…? I… It was… Thank you for helping me… I like thinking of your reaction when I refine it.” Seung-gil purrs, thrusting unsteadily, the pressure making him go crazy.

 

“Oh? Are you trying to impress me?” Phichit preens, leaning backwards to get a good look at his boyfriend’s pale face, all pink and distorted into one of unwitting embarrassment mixed with arousal.

 

“More like I’m trying to beat you. I’m not letting you top me this year.” Seung-Gil promises, his voice edging on a dangerous beat. The two of them get along well enough, but sometimes the competitive nature of their professional careers bleed into their motions. It’s all in good fun, but here, Seung-gil drives in harder to get his point across. Phichit shakes like a feather.

 

“You’ll be gorgeous and beautiful, and I know you will, but I will make sure I can overcome your score, and then after… then after… we can wear our medals while I fuck you after the ceremonies…”

 

“S-Seung-Gil…!” Phichit shouts, “Right there!”, undulating against Seung-Gil. His glossy lips are affixed to the corners of the Korean’s mouth, getting high off the promise of lewd fantasy and the sensation of his prostate being riddled mercilessly with hit after hit.

  


“And you can wear your FS costume that I like so much, so every time you perform in it you can remember how I…” Seung-Gil’s words get smothered by Phichit’s mouth, sucking and biting his lips. “What a horndog,” He mutters between their intermingled exhales.

“But me,” Kiss. “When I-” Kiss. “I’ll win and I’ll congratulate myself by” Kiss. “Cockring on you and I’ll make you come dry” Kiss. “Over and over again.” I’ll paint your chest white like the shine of the silver medal you’ll get.” Kiss. “My dildo.”

 

“Cockwarmer.” Seung-Gil bites back, pounding in deeper but slower, “As if you don’t already beg to suck me off immediately after we see each other.”

  


Phichit’s blushes and says nothing, but mewls as Seung-Gil reaches between them to rub the Thai’s dick through his shorts.

 

“You’ll… Seung-Gil… Right there! AH! You’ll ruin these shorts…!”

 

“After this, I’ll let you rest and then I can ruin the rest of the clothes you brought with you, don’t worry.” Seung-Gil quips, making labored breaths and he drives his dick up into Phichit faster.

 

“Seunggg…!” Phichit sings, high and shaky, body wound up like a coil ready to spring. “Fuck me! Right there! Th-There! Don’t- I-! Don’t stop! Ohhh… f-fuck!”

 

Phichit curls his hand around Seung-Gil biceps and shouts every time his prostate gets prodded.

 

“Do you… Inside…?” Seung-Gil struggles for English, thrusts becoming erratic.

  


“Fill me up!” Phichit beams, “I want all your peppermit goodness inside this naughty e-el-elf, oh my god! FUCK!” He whines before clenching harder than before. “I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna- gonna- Seung-Gil!”

  
  


Phichit’s body convulses, cock jumping in Seung-Gil’s grasp, coating it with cum. The image of the Thai skater coming undone never fails to absolutely stun the Korean. His eyes are rolled back and his lips are softly opened, letting out a long moan. Seung-Gil pushes him down bends him over in half, driving his dick down.

 

Phichit screams.

 

“Seungggg….!” he whines, but Seung-Gil doesn’t let up, fucking him hard through his orgasm.

  


Although his guts feel wound up and ready to burst, the Korean refrains and takes the necessary measures to keep up this torture- counting up by the 9’s in his head.

He plows into Phichit’s hole in shallow but full-bodied dives, filling him up with his shaft desperately to chase friction alongside the abundance of lube.

 

It’s a tight fit more than ever, and it’s just how Seung-Gil likes it, just like the way Phichit hollows his cheeks hard when he gives head, moans sending ripples up into Seung-Gil’s groin.

  


And Phichit, he’s practically screaming, and Seung-Gil is listening but he’s not sure how to proceed.

“Do you want me to stop?”

 

He’s not sure how Phichit was able to hear his voice above the sound of wet slapping and the litany of profanities in the air, but Phichit’s body trembles and he’s saying something in Thai.

 

“Ye- No… I… You… I just came…! It’s…! Don’t! It hurts!”

 

“It’ hurts?” Seung-Gil slows down, and his cock pulses at the clench Phichit gives, as if he’s preventing him from escaping him.

 

“Don’t just stop! Come o-onn…! SHIT!”

 

Seung-Gil knows for a fact that Phichit can’t come twice (at least yet) but makes quick work to lovingly cup his face and caress his sides as he continues to penetrate him mercilessly in his post-orgasmic haze.

 

“I’m… fuck… I’m gonna cum inside you, Phichit, that’s what you want, right?”

 

“I want you dr-dripping out of me…” Phichit grunts out as he braces himself, unable to change their position and just allowing Seung-Gil to use his ass for release- like he’s always dreamed about and masturbated to.

 

“Phichit! FUCK!” Seung-Gil half-reprimands and half-shouts as his hips stutter; his cock emptying itself of cum in Phichit. His back muscles relax and he feels his body sag above Phichit as the high creates an all-time peak.

  


He pushes himself as far in as he could manage, the force of his orgasm making an earthquake erupt in his bones. And Phichit, he’s riding his own good time, feeling himself be filled to the brim with no one but his boyfriend’s cum.

 

“Baby…” He calls, and Seung-Gil leans forward the extra inches to kiss him deeply.

 

“Can I stay in here forever?” Seung-Gil asks in earnest, plunging his cock in small thrusts to hear the wet squelching.

 

“Give it a few minutes and we can fuck against the windows, okay?

 

“I love you.”

 

“Merry Christmas.” Phichit says in lieu, knowing Seung-Gil already knows he does too.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
